Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire
Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire are remakes of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire of the ''Pokémon'' series for the Nintendo 3DS. They were released simultaneously worldwide, with the exception of Europe, in November 21, 2014. Changes Characters New Mega Evolutions *Mega Swampert *Mega Sceptile *Mega Diancie *Mega Sableye *Mega Metagross *Mega Altaria *Mega Salamence *Mega Lopunny *Mega Audino *Mega Slowbro *Mega Rayquaza *Mega Beedrill *Mega Pidgeot *Mega Steelix *Mega Glalie *Primal Groudon* *Primal Kyogre* *Technically not Mega Evolutions so they do not clash with Mega Evolution restrictions Delta Episode Upon loading the saved game, the story continues with the Delta Episode. After completing the Delta Episode, the player is returned to Littleroot Town. Downstairs, Norman gives the player the S.S. Ticket to take the S.S. Tidal over to the Battle Resort. Demo Prior to the game's release, Game Freak released a special limited demo of the game. This demo starts off in Mossdeep City where Steven Stone takes the player on Latias or Latios to fly to a special island where the player battles Team Magma and Team Aqua members and finds new Mega Evolutions including Mega Glalie and Mega Steelix. Names in Other Languages Reception Gaming magazine Famitsu gave Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire a score of 37 out of 40, scoring two points fewer than X and Y and three points more than Ruby and Sapphire. Within the first three days of release for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, over 3 million copies were sold in Japan, North America, and Australia. Later when released in Europe, it came in at numbers 6 and 7 of the top ten video game sales chart for that week, also earning enough sales from both games into becoming the current candidate for the largest game launch of the Pokémon series in the region, beating out Pokémon Black and White, which previously held this record. In the fiscal year of their release, they sold 9.94 million units. IGN rated the games an "Good" 7.8/10, 1.2 points fewer than Pokémon X and Y, criticizing the excessive amount of water and HMs. This reasoning was quickly mocked by fans due to these issues' presence in the original games apparently being overlooked. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire hold a rating of 83.79% and 82.73%, respectively, on Game Rankings. Gallery Trivia *This is the first game with a full 360-degree movement. Pokémon X and Y had an 8 direction grid and the games before that had a 4 direction grid. *In all the territories except Europe, these games were released on the twelfth anniversary of the Japanese release of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. *Also, these games were released the same day the Advanced Generation series first aired on Japan. *These are the only pair of remakes in which: **The games' names are not written as compound words. **There are no location previews. **All methods of evolutions that were introduced after the original games are possible. In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Pokémon that evolve based on time cannot evolve because there is no time of day clock, while in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, Pokémon that evolve by training in a certain location cannot evolve because none of those areas are in those games. **Pokémon from the original games can be transferred to the remakes. **An accessory is not bundled with the games. **The game does not include any HMs that were introduced after the generation of the original games. **No new player characters are introduced. **The Pokédex entries of certain Pokémon were changed entirely from the original games. **Nearly all Pokémon recycle their Pokédex descriptions from the previous entries instead of receiving new ones or, in the case of post-Generation III Pokémon, ones from a previous generation. ***The games combined have only eight new Pokédex entries for four Pokémon (Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, and Hoopa), the fewest out of any core series game. All other Pokémon use entries from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, X'', or ''Y, with some entries receiving minor alterations. **The in-game appearances of obtainable Pokémon are recycled from the generation's main pair of games. **New held items and moves were introduced that were not in the generation's main pair of games. **The TM list is slightly different than the generation's main pair of games. (While HeartGold and SoulSilver did alter the HM list as to make Whirlpool an HM again, its list of TMs was otherwise untouched from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl.) **Not all of the artwork for the Pokémon introduced in the games being remade was renewed. **The events of the game do not run concurrently with the events of the main installment in the generation, instead, being implied to run around the same time as the original Ruby and Sapphire, while Pokémon X and Y takes place around the same time as Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. *These Pokémon games currently offer the greatest number of unique in-game: **Starter Pokémon, with four (1 from Hoenn, 1 from Johto, 1 from Sinnoh, and 1 from Unova), exceeding the three offered in numerous games before. This excludes the Friend Safari, where the player can potentially obtain all of the Kanto and Kalos starter Pokémon. **Legendary Pokémon with a total of 32 between both games. *''Alpha Sapphire'' has the longest name of all core series games, using fourteen characters including spaces. *The Japanese and Korean logos for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire both feature the game's corresponding colored orb. *This is the first game to feature Hoenn in Korean, as the original Ruby and Sapphire was never translated. Videos References }} es:Pokémon Rubí Omega y Zafiro Alfa Category:Pokémon games Category:2014 video games Category:Role-playing games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Game Freak games Category:Remakes Category:Major Nintendo games